vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battler Ushiromiya
Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C. Possibly higher. | 1-B Name: Ushiromiya Battler | Golden Endless Sorcerer of Miracles, Endless Sorcerer, Lord BATTLER Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Male Classification: Meta-World/Conceptual Being, Game Board's Player | Sorcerer of Miracles, Endless Sorcerer Age: 18, but he exists beyond the concept of time. Destructive Capacity: High Complex Multiverse Level (equal to meta Beatrice) | Hyperverse Level (A punch reminded Bernkastel of the concept of pain, and a kick made her vomit and roll all over the ground) Range: High Complex Multiverse Level| Metaverse Level (being the Game Master and Territory Lord, he has total control on the Game Board and Beato's Catbox) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought against Dlanor on equal footing) | Immeasurable (traded blows efficiently with the likes Erika and Dlanor, and can react faster than Bernkastel before she can appear, and Bernkastel barely reacted to his attacks and eventually got hit by a backhand despite that Battler was not looking) Durability: High Complex Multiverse level | Hyperverse Level (tanked all of the Overlord Cats' spell, within the City of Books unharmed) Lifting Strength: High Complex Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Striking Power: High Complex Multiversal+ (The golden longsword is more powerful than Willard's blade) | Hyperversal (A punch reminded Bernkastel about the concepts of pain after many centuries unable to felt it, making her scream, and a kick to the gut made her vomit, coughing and hurting to the point that she had to roll on the floor of the City of Books) Stamina: High (by human standard as a human or Pieces, can run through the long rock staircase leads to the Ushiromiya Mansion without taking a sweet), only mental stamina makes sense to beings of the higher world Standard Equipment: None | Golden Long Sword/Golden Truth Intelligence: Genius level, he is a debating genius who can counter statements that are even impossible to counter due to certain restrictions, an ability of some witches that can make a statement absolute due to the fact that it implies that what they are saying is not a lie whenever the "red line" is present Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, truth manipulation, can manipulate causality by moving his Pieces, acausality, immortality (type 3), magic resistance barrier via Endless Nine, has no real body due exists outside the multiverse in the abstract metaphysical and the world far higher than three-dimensional real world (from his perspective, higher-dimensional universes are nothing more than single glass Fragments; higher world creatures do not actually die; they just lose the concept of themselves in the sea of nothingness), conceptual manipulation (unbounded by mundane concepts), can revive himself as much as he wants and regeneration (low-godly) as long he still retained his emotion, will and form, can turn his words into reality via Blue Truth and Red Truth, acausality | All previous abilities on greater scale and attributes, stats with the additional of magic, far higher scale reality warping, mystery manipulation, dimensional and multiverse travel, teleportation, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks, conceptual resistance, conceptual being, regeneration (high-godly via powerscaling), immortality (type 4) Weaknesses: His magic depends on his faith in it | Dependent on Ange Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Endless Nine Barrier:' A barrier that grants immunity to magic attacks. To put into perspective, magic resistance is scaled from 1-9, 1 being the weakest and 9 being God level immunity. Battler has God level immunity multiplied by infinity, this grants complete immunity to higher-dimension multiple universal magic attacks. Key: Meta-world Sorcerer Battler | EoS Sorcerer Battler in the City of Books Category:Characters Category:Umineko Category:Game Characters Category:Magic User Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:When They Cry Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 1